Amu, Lets try New Things
by Asapdos4441
Summary: Amu is a Bi- sexual 18 her girlfriend abuses her and she is tired of it. So she decides to try new things like dating boys, it all started when she was 12.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys here is my new story **Amu, Lets try New Things.**

I am so sorry that i didn't update Ikuto as A Millionare.

But here is the summary for my new story: Amu is a Bi- sexual 18 her girlfriend abuses her and she is tired of it. So she decides to try new things like dating boys, it all started when she was 12.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Let's Fly<p>

This is me, Amu Hinamori. I am your average 18 year old. I have waist length exotic pink hair and a nicely shaped up body. I have plenty of friends but none of them know my sexuality difference. I am bi- sexual, but i prefer girls. This all happened when I was 12.

Let me start from the beginning...

_(Amu Pov)_

_It was sunny..._

_It was 9/23/2003 when I first saw her. It all happened when I was wandering in the local park. I saw her, she had the most beautiful black and red hair. She was so pretty, if only words could describe. I slowly approached her and she looked at me her gorgeousness slowly mesmerizing me. When I walked I could feel my knees start to buckle but I made my way to her and sat down. Instantly she said " Hi, my name is Chiharu Kanasaki. What your name?" I then nervously replied by saying " Uhhh.. My name is Amu hinamori, i-it is n-n-nice to meet you Chiharu-chan." after that we talked until sunset and we had to depart but it became a regular hang out spot for us. But onmy 14th birthday she asked me out and I said yes. And this is how it all started._

**Present Day**

**Quick Descriptions**

Chiharu Kanasaki

Age: 17

Personality: Kind sweet facade but abusive toward Amu.

* * *

><p>Amu POv<p>

Someone help me please...then everything surrounded me and enclosed me in darkness.

* * *

><p>How was it please update. thank u<p>

'

;


	2. Amu: Let's share a story

Here's the 2nd chapter: Amu: Let's escape

Hey guys its Momo back. and she wants to say thanks to all of her subscribers

and reviewers. So this is a chapter about Chiharu told in Amu's POv.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POv<strong>

Present Day (amu- 18, chiharu, 17)

Today is a day where you would normally hear the blue-jays singing a sweet tune. Also a day where there are cool breezes blowing through your hair. But today is the day that Amu tells us a story about

Chiharu's split personalities. Okay here goes...

_**Amu POv**_ ( amu-16, chiharu just turned 15)

_Like today it was a sunny day. One of those days when the wind blew through trees leaves not howling but performing a sweet melodic symphony._

_For me it was a day where all of my friends met Chiharu Kanasaki, my new girlfriend. Chiharu and I were walking down a concrete path hand in hand leading _

_us into a red and off-white gazebo. We then met up with my friends Yaya a girl of energy, Rima a girl with a hidden passion for comedy and Nagihiko or Nagi a suave dancer._

_ We all then sat down at a marble table with a few sweets Yaya brought and a tea set in the middle._

_First, I said " Hey guys long time-no-see.'' All of them had responded back by saying "Same here Amu-chan , we're doing fine and yourself?" as I was about to respond I was rudely interrupted by an obnoxious clearing of the throat._

_ We all looked to find that the culprit was Chiharu. Being curtious I hopped up and said " Oh, yes, this is my new girlfriend Chiharu Kanasaki." Nagi had then congratulated me. Chiharu then said " Hey guys Amu has told me alot about all of you."_

_When she said that I wanted, no, I did cringe from the sound of her voice. I mean she was acting like a shy schoolgirl ; her voice was just drenched in a rich chocolate syrup and then crusted in a powdered sugar. So sweet and innocent to the point where it revolted me!..._

**Back to**** the present day.**

Amu POv

I'm currently getting dressed in a white button up T-shirt that was alittle too tight and made my D's look like doubles. And the skirt was pink with a black lacy trim with matching pink boots. This is my usual uniform for the maid cafe that I work in.

But excuse me for being rude by stopping in the middle of my story. Let me get a quick bite to eat and I'll hop on my motorcycle and finish the last tid-bit of my story.

**10 minutes later**

_Vrrrrooom... and she sped to her job. Praying she would make it in 25 minutes._

**Amu-POv**

So I'm speeding on my Ice Blue Suzuki GSX-R 1000 and I'm ready to finish my story.

_Recap: So sweet it revolted me!._

_All of us conversed For afew hours then we all departed our seperate __ways._

**_Arrived inside of our apartment _**

_We arrived inside of my apartment and I took off my shoes then my light weight spring jacket._

_ Chiharu then followed my actions __but as I__ was walking upstairs__ She pulled my hair and threw me on the floor and said " Did you not think, that I didn't see your face when I began to speak to those losers you call __friends? HAHAHAHA well I DID!" _

_She then kicked me multiple__ times in the stomach and ribs. Five minutes after she walked away with a smug look and said " Pathetic, just like when I met you."_

_ I...I was hurt...mentally and...physically. But I managed to slowly climb up the stairs with all the pain stabbing me from every which way.__ In the end I took a warm shower to soothe the pain and had a painful sleep._

**Amu POv**

Arrived at work five minutes late, but as usual no one complains. I see none other than Chiharu walking towards me with pride in her strut just to yell at me " Can you not be stupid and stand there but work! Just go and bring table 12's order of tea."

My feet became firm on the ground and my whole body stiffened with anger. Then my eye brows furrowed as I glared at Chiharu.

As if fire were popping out of my eyes I yelled "get the hell outta my way!" while walking towards the door in front of me. I pushed the door so hard to the point where it slammed.

**Normal POv**

SLAMM!

Everyone stopped and stared at the pink haired maiden. Closely watching her calmly compose herself while carrying a tray holding 2 teas. As she passed, fellow customers their heads turned as she walked by. She was carefully walking to Table 12 while balancing the tray on her left hand. She gracefully stopped, turned and faced the customer. Her breath slightly hitched but still managed to control herself while placing the tray on the marble table. Slowly taking both teas off of the tray, careful not to spill anything on the handsome boy.

**Amu POv**

Sigh.

I could feel the trembles from my knees starting to make its' way to my hands.

Not because all eyes were on me still but, because of the boy.

His face lightly tanned yet with a pale hue. Azure blue locks barely covering his eyes. And to top it off the navy blue eyes that glisten with a certain mischief.

I took the tea from the tray and set it down, then saying "Goshujin-sama (master) Would you care for some sugar or cream, for your tea?"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys I stopped it there so I could properly introduce Ikuto in the next chapter.<strong>

**Okay That was chapter 2. **

**Review for Ikuto and Amu to meet.**

**Sincerely,**

**MoMo :)  
><strong>


	3. Authors Note Aoo sorry

Hey everyone and thanks for taking the time to read this.

Well to begin this is my last year of school so I have to stay some what focused to maintain A's and get accepted to a good college or wherever I go.

I promise that I will update soon but I am having some writers block but that will be overcome in some time. (Maybe 2 weeks or so.)

But, I don't want it to seem as if I am making excuses that is just how life is. Also I have been making progress with the third chapter little by little so... Yep.

Sincerely,

Momo

P.S. Saranghae 3


	4. Amu lets go on a date Part 1

Hey Guys I'm back with a new chapter called, Amu; Let's Go on a Date.

I just want to apologize for the late chapter, I have been busy with all sorts of things.

I did mostly all of this chapter but I gotta give thanks to my girl Tae ( it's pronounced Ty..) so thank her also if you like it. Also I'm currently in school right now so there will be delayed chapters because I am busy.

* * *

><p>Recap: "Goshujin-sama (master) Would you care for some sugar or cream, for your tea?"<p>

**Unknown POv **

Goshujin-sama, eh. I can have some fun with this.

"Oh, Yes ma'am I would like 3 sugars and creme. Wait no creme and 1 sugar. No. How about 2 sugars and no creme. To make it easy on you just give it to me the way I first wanted it."

I tried to confuse her because her eyes held a dazed look glazed over with admiration while looking me over.

But that look dissolved with in a matter of seconds and her brows creased and her eyes became frantic as if trying to connect what I had said to her.

**Amu Pov**

I was stuck in a trance from seeing his stunning features but it was then broken by his voice, he was saying something like "... I first wanted it.''

Damn... DAMN.

I'm an idiot. He just finished telling me what, no, how he wanted his tea and I didn't even catch it. I guess I should serve him his tea the way others ask for it. 5 sugars with a little creme.

**Normal POv**

Amu lifted the lid off of the sugar and then grabbed the sugar spoon to pour the granulated sugar into the Silver Needle White Tea.**( This tea is naturally sweet but can also be sweetened with white sugar**.)

The blue haired teen is now currently staring at how many sugars she pours in. Slowly he counts 1...2...3...4...5...creme. If you watch his gestures carefully you would have noticed the little smirk that oh so slightly played on his face.

**Amu POv**

"Is that all?"

...

...

...

What in the hell is wrong with this guy? I started to lift up the tray and walk back to the doors until I heard him say something..

He said " You got my order wrong.."

My head whipped around as I quickly walked back and headed towards his table again. I said "What did I do wrong?"

**Unknown POv**

I know I tricked her but where in the world did 5 sugars come from?

"What did I do wrong?" she said barely above an audible whisper.

"Miss Hinamori I said 3 sugars and creme not 5 and creme."

She replied by saying " I'm very sorry Master, I don't know what made me get it wrong."

Tch. Yeah right we all know what made you get it wrong. I thought

" What you gave me is a sugar rush in a cup Miss. Even though you may have apologized I am not paying for this."

**Amu POv**

I've never had a customer complain to me about a mistake that I had made but then again I never had a customer with his fine looks. I thought.

Sigh.

sigh.

" Okay. Master may you please tell me your name so I can properly give you a certificate to come back again for a free $15.00 purchase of anything free of charge.

Also the drink is on the house."I tried to remain calm so he didn't ask for the manager.

**Unknown POv**

" Okay. Master may you please tell me your name so I can properly give you a certificate to come back again for a free 15.00 purchase of anything free of charge. Also the drink is on the house." She said with an impatient tone.

Hahaha she looks so pissed right now.

"Yes Miss Hinamori my name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi . But this is your wrong doing you should have been paying attention. If you let me take you out on a date you can forget this whole situation. Or I can easily call your boss out,you know the one giving you that death glare at the window."

When I said that she turned her head to see a girl with black hair and red streaks staring right in to her soul with a fiery aura surrounding her slowly emitting out into the dining area.

The next thing I said made her soul come back into her body "So deal or no deal."

**Amu POv**

Hmmmm. Either go out on a date with a sexy man or deal with C-chiharu when I get home?

Yep. Its a deal all right.

"Master Tsukiyomi. I will have to except your deal. May we please meet at 3pm on Saturday?''

I'm praying he doesn't say no.

**Ikuto POv**

" Well Miss Hinamori, Last time I checked **I **was the one who asked** you** to go out on a date with me.** NOT **the other way around, so we will be meeting 4pm this upcoming Tuesday. If you don't show, well I won't be the one getting fired.

Her face is priceless. I need my camera.

**Amu POv**

What in the hell did I just get myself into?

"Okay Master see you then. Goodbye." I tried to convince myself that I will be looking forward to this date. Don't get me wrong because I am, it is just that I have no experience with guys except for my friend Nagi.'

As I was thinking I heard Tsukiyomi-san say " Don't Forget to wear something sexy.''

Did I just... bush? Yup I can feel that oh so familiar warmth on my cheeks.

I looked up to see Tsukiyomi-san smirking at me before he disappeared out the door.

**Normal POv**

After the incident with Ikuto everything went fine. After she clocked outta work at 6:00 she went to her apartment and went to sleep to do it all over again.

**Time skip (Tuesday)**

**Amu POv**

BEEP BEEP BEEP ~ Mmmmm….. 5 more min..utes.

~ Five minutes LATER~

~ BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP~

Okay *yawn* I'm up. What time is it? -7:45 a.m.

YAWN.

**Normal POv**

Amu just woke up from a long deep slumber. Her looks you ask? Well imagine a big clump of tangled pink yarn as Amu's hair. Then coming from her mouth was a monstrous yawn. Sighing. She slowly trudged out of her bed. Amu walked to the bathroom as if she were tipsy (drunk). When she made it to the bathroom door she stripped out of her pajamas and turned the shower on. When she stepped in a long sigh was released from her mouth when the tiny droplets of heaven landed and then rolled off her skin.

**15 Minutes gone by**

Amu stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed. It was currently 8:00A.m.

She lightly jogged down the stairs and headed into the kitchen, She felt something wrong and noticed Chiharu was missing. She called her name twice and then realized the text Chiharu sent her earlier that morning. The text read **I won't be home, staying at a friends place. **Oh, okay, so breakfast for 1 today. Amu got out some ingredients to make eggs and toast**.**

**Amu POv**

I was thinking to myself what to wear on this date. I mean I don't want to look like a slut by wearing something to revealing.

I think if I give my brain some nourishment I might be able to think straight.

Okay it's 12:00p.m right now so I guess I can get a little nap in. **( I have no idea what Amu possibly had done in 4 hours, so make something up.)**

**Nap time **

**Nap time over**

**Normal pov**

Amu woke up with a crick in her neck **( you know that pain you get when you sleep wrong.)**

Even though it is 2:30p.m there is still no sign of Chiharu. Amu wasn't worried to say the least but rather over joyed that she didn't have to deal with Chiharu hitting her or belittling every chance she got. Amu had a certain pep in her step after she stretched. Her mood was excited, she was happy to get out of the house a get to meet up with someone of the opposite sex.

Amu practically skipped to her room to pick out her outfit her date. She wanted something cute and sexy but not SLUTTY. She had picked out a black v neck long sleeve cotton top that showed enough cleavage. To go with her top she wore a mid thigh black high waist skirt to match with her black and red lace peep toe stilettos**. **

As for accessories she wore a Victorian sterling silver cross with a red ruby in the middle. With a few matching bracelets.

It took Amu about an hour to find this outfit because she had to destroy her closet to find something that wasn't childish or too schoolgirl like.

Don't get me wrong, Amu isn't and was never the one to be portrayed as being innocent. To be honest the complete opposite. She is more naughty than nice, and almost as sly as a fox. But when it came to her wardrobe, she had to be girly because she didn't want her parents to think of her true ways as being too perverted and or sexual, so that being said she had to remain rated G or PG-13 at the most.

**3:30**

**Amu Pov**

Sigh. Hmmm... That's like the 52nd time sighing for me today. Its currently 3:30, I guess I should be heading out now. I got my motorcycle key to drive to the park downtown since it was a 25 minute ride and I'd rather be early than late. I started to step on my brakes because I was about to approach a red stoplight.

Then a car almost like a party bus pulled up beside me and the driver rolled down his window and said to me " Hey girl, you wanna be our entertainment and hop in our car?" In my mind I laughed but then I laughed out loud.

The laugh was more seductive as if I am saying yes but I actually am saying no. I replied by saying " I am bi-sexual first off. And don't even say you can do your thing with that girl in my passenger seat because she looks like an STD infected STD. With that said, Buh- bye." And when saying that I winked a blew a kiss and zoomed off into the distance and hearing various ways of the use of colorful language directed towards me in the background.

I could almost see that familiar red and white gazebo in the distance or that same concrete path with roses following on the sides. A few more blocks... 3:47... a little bit more peddle to the metal. I said reassuring my self that I will be on time.

When I pulled up it was about 3:55pm. So I found me a shady tree to place my bike. While I finished placing my bike under the tree I began to remember all off the good memories I had with Chiharu when we were younger. I was brought out of my memories when I heard footsteps approaching from behind.

I wasn't really scared since it was 4:00 and it was probably my date approaching. I turned around to make sure and ...

Hold on...

One moment...

I had to wipe my nose since a little blood trickled out from there.

I mean Ikuto was more than handsome, dressed in a black wife-beater with a deep yet pale gray track jacket on. His shirt hugged his manly physique very well. He also had on a pair of jet black skinny jeans. **( The kind that are loose at the bottom)**

On his feet he had on a pair of black suede pointed toe shoes. In my opinion I found that to be interesting way to dress because his top half was casual while the bottom half was formal.

I looked at him from head to toe and realized I was staring but I wasn't the only one staring.

I had just arrived at 4:00 on the dot and saw Amu standing under a shady tree with a dazed look on her face. I took this opportunity to look at her but I guess she heard me approaching and turned around. When she turned around I was able to fully she her outfit, Amu was dressed in a cotton like spandex long sleeved shirt that hugged her well developed curves. Her dark black skirt complemented her smooth creamy long legs. And lastly, the gothic Victorian styled high heels with the blood red lace. Can some one say SEXY.

**Normal Pov**

Just past the parks entrance gates stood two beautiful teenagers. They stood there both staring directly into each others eyes, for them it was almost as if the world stopped for a moment so an azure blue could meet with a golden honey.

But that moment quickly ended when Amu blushed a light shade of pink and turned her head to side to position her gaze somewhere else.

As for Ikuto his gaze remained on Amu, admiring her feminine beauty.

His trance was broken when she cleared her throat as if to get his attention which she successfully did.

His face had just then adapted a light pink blush, to break the awkward tension he smoothly said " C'mon let's go Amu." and then grabbed her hand.

As you continue to watch, very subtly Amu catches something that looks like black with red streaks.

Yet again her actions were subtle. Her forehead began to crease and perspire underneath her long bangs. He eyes slowly but surely showing the emotion of both fear and worry. You didn't need to be telepathic to know that she was regretting her decision for choosing to go out with Ikuto.

It was agonizing on her part, because she knew that if Chiharu was there it would be a problem back at home after her date. She looked to her left to only see a black coat with a red scarf lying on top of it. In the distance there were younger children playing.

A long sigh was released from the depths of her throat. Ikuto heard it and looked at her from his peripheral vision and shrugged it off.

Amu had then dropped her guard and began to ease into her date.

**Ikuto pov**

I happen to find Amu looking to her left every few seconds and then to the right. We happen to lock eyes and Amu averted mine as if she were looking for something not to happen. She sighed a long sigh as if she found out what she was looking for. For a moment there I had felt a little self conscious.

After her sigh was released it was as if all the tension was released and we continued to walk to our reservations for dinner. Amu began to loosen up and rest her head on my arm as she wrapped her slender arm around my waist.

**Normal Pov.**

Amu has just realized where they were headed and became wide eyed as she stared at the beautiful restaurant in front of her. Ikuto was opening the door for Amu and as her right foot was entering her whole body froze form the one voice who she didn't want to hear.

**" **Amu always took you as the good kind. I mean you even dressed up. But I guess everyone is a cheater some way or another. The sad thing about it was the fact that I just had to stumble across you and this blue haired man while I was passing along."

Chiharu's voice was cold and bitter as if she were pissed off and jealous at the same time. This voice scared Amu.

The suburban air became chilling and blew in both Amu and Chiharu's hair as Chiharu said

"Amu, make your choice Me or him."

In a slightly rough tone that was still classy in some ways. And with that Chiharu turned on her heels and headed back to Amu's apartment.

* * *

><p>So a cliffy was made.<p>

Also you do not know how hard I am blushing from all of these reviews.

Okay, DUN DUNNA DUUUN

Who will Amu choose Ikuto of Chiharu. Will There be a twist in events?

Please review maybe even leave your ideas of how the events should turn out to be.

Well

Sincerely,

Momo.


	5. Ur Getting a New Chapter Soon

Hey guys! I know I haven't been on Fanfiction To update this story. But you will be getting a chapter soon enough.

I am a little stuck on how Amu is going to get beat by Chiharu. Meaning Like with what type of object...

For example a baseball bat, fists, etc.

All I need you guys to do is help me come up with an idea ( something **reasonable**. not an army tank rolled up and Amu was obliterated. ) because once that road block is over come, this chapter will be posted, like maybe 2-4 days afterward.

Thus if you do help it will be highly appreciated.

P.S The best idea will be used first everything else may or may not be used in later chapters to come.

(Also please be creative. Thanks so much for the help.)

-Sincerely,

Momo


End file.
